Souris moi !
by mokony
Summary: Quand on regarde les nuages on pense à plein de chose, pourtant une seule me vient à l'esprit


**Titre **:souris-moi

**Couple** : surprise !

**Disclaimer** : et oui les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pour changer

**Note** : au début je voulais seulement mettre « souris » comme titre, mais ça me faisait trop penser au rongeur qui couine, alors j'ai changé. Mais maintenant je trouve que ça ne correspond plus vraiment à ce que je souhaitais

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Souris-moi !**

Le ciel, seulement parsemé de quelques nuages blancs…Ils suivent leur chemin si tranquillement, si calme, si apaisants. J'adore ces moments de plénitude, où allongé dans l'herbe je regarde passer ces moutons blancs. C'est si reposant, ahhh…

J'aime ça pourtant le calme, mais ce n'est pas ton cas.

Tu ne peux t'en empêcher, c'est dans ta nature. Mais tu es survoltée et bruyante. Pfff

Pourtant, paradoxalement, j'aime bien ce côté de toi aussi. Tu es entière, mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme. Et puis ça n'a pas que des mauvais côtés, tu dis ce que tu penses, sans détour, cette sincérité est aussi une chose que j'admire chez toi. En plus on peut toujours compter sur toi, moi qui suis dans ton équipe, j'ai pu remarqué ça plus d'une foi, pour tes amis tu serais prête à tout.

C'est sûrement pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

C'est sûr, tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche et tu peux vraiment être soûlante, pourtant je sais mieux que quiconque que tu es sensible.

Quand je t'avais surprise en larme ce soir là, j'avoue avoir été étonné. Mais ce visage plein de tristesses et cet air étrangement si vulnérable, m'ont touché sincèrement. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était te serrer dans mes bras. Mais je me suis retenu, je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de profiter de la situation.

C'est alors que tu t'es retournée vers moi, te rendant enfin compte de ma présence, tes longs cheveux blonds collés par les larmes à ton visage. Je crois avoir arrêter de respirer à ce moment par peur de briser quelque chose.

Au moment où tu t'es jetée dans mes bras en pleurant, j'ai véritablement pris conscience de mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne pouvais plus me le cacher, je voulais rester près de toi, protéger de tout cœur cette personne si faible dans mes bras et pourtant si forte d'habitude.

Je ne savais pas ce qui t'avait mis dans cet état, où plutôt j'en avais bien une idée (sûrement le fait d'avoir appris que ce fichu brun que tu adulais tant avait accepté les sentiments de Sakura), mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Seul le fait que tu pleures en avait car moi j'aimais te voir sourire, ton sourire si franc montrait à quel point tu rayonnais de bonheur. C'est pour ça que te voir dans cet état m'a mis en colère, moi si serein habituellement, et je me suis juré que plus personne ne te ferait pleurer. Pourtant c'est pas mon genre de faire des promesses, ça c'est plutôt le rayon de Naruto.

Comme quoi l'amour peut changer un homme. L'amour…un vrai moteur de bonheur mais de souffrance aussi.

Il me fait supporter le fait que tu ne me verras peut-être jamais comme autre chose que ton meilleur ami. Cependant, du moment que je peux rester dans ton équipe pour veiller sur toi et sur ton bonheur, alors ça me va.

Tiens ! Le temps s'est éclairci.

-Shikamaru !!! J'étais sûr de te trouver là, encore en train de flemmarder !

-mmmh ?

-Bah, alors, lève-toi ! T'as pas oublié qu'on devait se retrouver pour l'entraînement ?

-L'entraînement ? Oh nooon !

-Je le savais, tu sais depuis combien de temps on te cherche ? Comment tu peux avoir oublié ?

-Mais non, j'avais pas vraiment oublié…D'ailleurs je pensais à toi.

-Mouais, essaye de faire passer la pilule, je te préviens, il en faudra plus pour te faire pardonner. Maintenant dépêche-toi !

Pourtant c'est vrai, je pense toujours à elle, même si elle ne le sait pas.

-pourquoi tu souris ?

- Pour rien, aller on y va ?

- T'es pressé d'un coup ? Tu me caches quelque chose, mais bon tu auras tout le temps de m'expliquer ça devant le repas que tu vas nous offrir pour te faire pardonner.

Il y a pas à dire, je préfère la Ino qui sourit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

c'est ma première fanfics Naruto, alors soyez indulgents - 


End file.
